Bloomed
by PinkFairy23
Summary: Jack and Phryne make up like adults... follow up story to 'Bloom'


_Happy inappropriate Easter friends! _

_I think it's important to remember that people do crazy things when they are in love annnnnd its probably advisable to read 'Bloom' before reading this, but you don't have to _J _And an enormous thank- you to the guest reviewer who reminded me that I promised this story ages ago! _

* * *

She would, he couldn't help but notice often bend at the hips. In his office, only ever when they were alone. It had taken him awhile to notice, but once he had it was a sight that often filled his daydreams. It was especially bad when she was wearing pants, they were designed he was sure to show every curve to its full. He was sure it was a game designed to tease him, she _would_ think it funny to dangle herself in front of him like that, knowing he would do absolutely nothing about it.

She had led him up to her bedroom silently, gripping his hand tightly, a large ring on her middle finger was cutting into his hand, but he didn't dare mention it. He knew they were alone, she had told him over lunch that "everyone was out" as she had bit her lip before turning the conversation in a totally different direction.

"Jack" she whispered his name softly and he felt a shiver run down his spine. She was wearing pants ('of course' a small part of his brain whispered) and had an almost gleeful expression on her face. He didn't work weekends and she had decided to take advantage of this fact. She had sent him a note the day after Dot's party telling him to meet her 1pm at a restaurant in the city which he had read about as being the best in Melbourne only weeks before.

After he had left her house the other night he had walked home torn between regret and happiness. She had more than wanted to kiss him on the lounge, but he had told her that it wasn't the time. And he was right, he knew that, but he still felt bad about denying her, denying himself. She had sent him another note the day of their lunch date saying that she was looking forward to 'seeing him again'.

And they had enjoyed a marvellous lunch, until they had turned to more serious topics. He felt that before they could move on they really should address the issues which threatened to overwhelm them.

She was smiling at a man at a table to the right of them, "Sometimes I think you flirt just to annoy me." Her eyes flashed back to him and a small smile traced her lips, but her eyes were bubbling with deep anger which ran long before Jack, but he caught the look in her eye.

"And I know you have every right to do that, but" the words were left hanging, he wasn't sure he could speak them to her. She understood exactly what he meant and he was partly right, but that's what she did, who she was. Flirting with men, especially around Jack had long been a game which she had partaken in.

"When you walked into my cupboard" he looked down at his plate in embarrassment, "there was no need for you to run out." He looked up, looking like he wanted to argue, to tell her that of course he should have, but she smiled at him instead, "I understand Jack, really I do, but we are both adults and I really think there are worse things." He remained silent, she reached out to grab his hand softly over their lunch, "While we're on the topic, I don't appreciate you getting mad at me for simply talking to a man." Her smile suggested sympathy. "That's _all_ I was doing Jack." She was of course referring to the situation at the florist earlier in the week.

"And anyway, now he is in jail, so there really is so option." He raised his eyebrows as she laughed and the waiter came to clear their plates, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

He sat down beside her on the bed, knowing what was coming. He doubted many men were lead into Miss Fisher's bedroom without this in mind. A smile drew upon his face and he turned to face her feeling slightly nervous.

"Phryne" she lay a finger across his lips, "I know Jack" she whispered to him, her face moving close to his, her lips almost touching his, "I love you" it was but a whisper and he shut his eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply, but all he could smell was her.

He decided that words would fail him and instead pressed a kiss to the lips which were presented to him. She tried to deepen it, but he stopped her with a gentle hand in her hair, "You know when I was here the other week." Her lips twitched but she remained silent, her eyes told him to go on, "You" he faltered, "You're burnt into my brain" she laughed and put her hand to his cheek "I'm so glad Jack" she gave him a coy smile and he had the feeling that she would not be leaving his brain anytime soon.

"I shouldn't have acted how I did" why was he talking? Now really was not the time for talking, nerves had always rendered him silent, why was he suddenly babbling?

She looked slightly strained, and ran a hand down his side stopping at his waistband. "I too am sorry Jack, I should never have said those things about you." She was referring to her scathing comments about his inability to lure a woman, when really she knew it was his strong morals which had long kept him from doing such a thing, not his inability.

"Especially now that you're wrong." She looked taken aback and her mouth opened slightly in shock, Jack really was full of surprises this afternoon.

There was twinkle in his eyes when he spoke, "You told me that I couldn't seduce a woman."

"Who said you _had_?" she was grinning at him, her head tilted, her neck exposed perfectly for kissing. And she was infuriating, here they were sitting on her bed and she still felt the need to argue with him, he wanted to bite back, but he remembered how often such arguments cut at his insides and instead he moved his hand across her scalp sending another shiver down her spine. He had waited a long time to be okay with being one of Phryne's affairs, and he really did not want to blow it now.

"Miss Fisher" she smiled at him and shook her head her hair moving against his fingers, "mmmm" her smile was growing and he could feel himself growing warm as she eyed him off.

* * *

They had managed to tear each others clothes off in record time, her hands wandering everywhere available to her, any part of Jack was better than what she was used to. He had softly trailed his hands across her skin in a manner much more sedate than her frightfully quick hands. She was now laying on her back naked, her eyes were boring into him practically begging him and yet he stood very still taking in the sight of her. She was panting slightly and her face was flushed, her hair still he noted with some annoyance still perfectly in place.

He was about to lean down to give her what she wanted when an inspired thought crossed his mind. A smirk must have appeared on his face, a small frown mingled with annoyance and impatience swept across her face, but was quickly halted when he placed his hands firmly on her hips and rolled her over so she was laying on her stomach. She had known Jack long enough to trust that he wouldn't hurt her, so could only grin wickedly when she realised what he was doing and moved into position accordingly.

"I have dreamt of doing this so many times Miss Fisher." He moved forwards on the bed and she let out a groan as he entered her soft folds. She had her knees on the bed, while her ass was in the air and her chest dipped low, nipples skimming the sheets. Jack couldn't help but smile at the position he had her in, he had pictured this so many times and it really was every bit as wonderful as he imagined it. She was amazing and he really didn't have words for what he felt in that moment. But there would be time to think about that later, right now he needed to focus on Phryne, who seemed to be moaning incoherently, oblivious to his thoughts.

She cursed herself for being so weak to him. Typical Jack, finding the position that makes her melt fastest first try. But then that was Jack, he knew so much about her and she wasn't sure why the same wouldn't be true in the bedroom. A particularly deep thrust forced her eyes tightly shut as her hands grabbed at the sheets. God, she wished Jack had unleashed this passion months ago!

Jack was ready to collapse, out of exhaustion of passion he wasn't sure. The sight that had presented itself to him was pure heaven. She was warm and soft and oh so beautiful but most of all she was willing to do this with him. He reached up a hand and tucked her hair behind her ear which had swung into her face and he heard her give a shaky laugh before he put both hands on her hips and pulled her very tightly against him.

That defiantly shut her up, if only momentarily.

Her moan filled his ears and he placed a kiss on her spine trying to catch his breath but realised it was no good. She was panting his name and it was some form of siren song forcing him to concentrate on her and her every desire. With one final groan of her name he could feel her tighten around him as her knees tried to collapse beneath her. He hardened his grip on her hips and with one final thrust he too succumbed to his passion.

There were bruises in the perfect shape of his fingertips on her hips for a week after that first romp and she couldn't help but think that sometimes fighting with Jack Robinson was a good thing.

* * *

_Reviews would be cool xx_


End file.
